Emptiness (A Mukami Yūma Story)
by KRedCali86
Summary: This is a Yūma story. This takes place four months after Megumi and her brother Yamato leave the Mukami mansion after their six month stay. Yūma is trying to understand what happened and understand his feelings for Megumi. Has he become a hermit of sorts? What are his true feelings for Megumi?


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Diabolik Lovers Characters. I do own my OC.**

**Emptiness**

**A Mukami Yūma Story**

"_One must find ways to fill emptiness. Loneliness is just a form of emptiness that takes another to fill. What ways or tactics will it take to fill this emptiness?"_

**Location: Mukami Mansion**

It had been months since he had left his room for anything. He would occasionally leave to check on his garden or buy new seeds. He would also leave to eat. He was empty and could not figure out why he felt that way. Today was a normal day but he could not bear to hear nagging from his oldest brother Ruki. His younger brother Azusa brought him food. He ate it then took the dishes to the kitchen and cleaned them. "Yūma, you finally come out your room." Kō said as he headed towards the front door to head out for some idol work.

Yūma was one hundred ninety centimeters tall (6'3), with brown hair and eyes. He went to the bathroom to look at himself. He walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. He gasped at his reflection. He went back to his room then came back to the bathroom. He cut on the shower and stepped under the water. He let the water run down his body. He had been thinking about her a lot since she left the mansion with her brother four months ago. He started scrubbing his body with soap as he changed the temperature of the water a bit. It was a bit hotter now. He allowed the water to run down his body. He grabbed some shampoo and squirted some into his hand. He closed the bottle then put it into his hair and started massaging it into his hair. He scrubbed his head a bit then rinsed out the shampoo. He grabbed the conditioner and squirted some into his then put the bottle back next to the shampoo. He reached out for a comb after he put the conditioner into his hair. He began combing out his hair. It took him a while but he got it all combed out then rinsed out the conditioner. He cut of the water then dried himself off and wrapped a towel around his waist. He went to blow dry his hair. He stood in front of the mirror looking at himself. He smiled at his reflection. She had only been gone for four months but he would never forget all the things they talked about and did together. She taught him a few things as well. He was not dependent on her but after she left his activity level changed. He finished blow-drying his hair then got dressed. He pulled on his boxers then his pants. He looked at the shirt that he had chosen to wear it was the one she bought for him when they went out shopping together. He pulled the shirt on over his head then headed towards his room. He grabbed his necklace and bracelet and put them on. He exited his room with a smile on his face and on a mission to find out where she went to after she left their mansion. He went to check on his garden first before heading to find her brother who was staying at the Sakamaki mansion again while she was away.

**Scene Change: Garden**

**Yūma's POV**

I walked out to my garden to water and check if anything was ready to be harvested. I remembered how we used to come out here all of the time to harvest and just work out in this garden. She helped me replant most the things I have in the garden now. Her brother was a big help as well. They were both very knowledgeable about fruits, vegetables, and flowers as well. Since we are creatures of the night, gardens are not usually things we would take care of. Tomorrow would be a busy day of harvesting but today was only a day of watering. I looked to my left and saw the tulips she planted next to the flowers I planted for Boss. I watered all the flowers first then I did the vegetables and then the fruit. I put the watering can away and head to the Sakamaki mansion to talk with Yamato about his sister.

**Scene Change: Sakamaki Mansion (Yūma's POV)**

I was outside the gate of the mansion just waiting there for three minutes. I went to the door and knocked on it. I looked away for a second then when I looked back Shū was there. "What do you want?" He asked me.

"Is Yamato here?" I asked as Yamato came to the door. His sapphire looked distant.

"You came here to talk about my sister." He said. Shū looked at me then at him. How did he know that already? "We should talk about this outside." He suggested as he walked out of the mansion and closed the door behind him.

"Where is your sister right now?" I asked and he looked at me directly in the eye.

"She went to China for a photo shoot then she will be in Germany for two weeks working on a project. She goes to Los Angeles, California after that for two photo shoots and a meeting with a client." He said. I had no clue how busy she was or what she did for a job. "When she comes back home, she will be busy at the hospital and handling negotiations with the company she runs." He continued. He looked different from when he first left our mansion.

"How are you doing?" I asked. He shook his head at the question.

"This was never my favorite place to stay but I deal with listening to rules though I am the oldest one here when my sister is not around." He said looking down with a sigh. "I was ordered to come back by my Uncle Karl. I have business to tend to while I am here as always. I have jobs to take care of just like my sister but nothing that is important like negotiations with werewolves, demons, and humans." He continued. His eyes glowed when he heard a familiar voice calling his name. I did not recognize the voice but when I turned around at first I thought it was Megumi. "Mother, what are you doing here?" He asked. Mother I had only heard about her from Megumi a few times but there was another boy with her. "Kaname, why are you here?" He said. Kaname I had never heard that name before.

"You must be Mukami Yūma. My name is Mikaze Mihō, Megumi and Yamato's mother. This is Fujiwara Kaname their younger cousin from my marriage to Fujiwara Izumi." Mihō said. She was one hundred sixty five centimeters tall (5'5) with long curly hair to the middle of her back (just like Megumi and one sapphire eye and one jade eye that was a bit faded (with the same abilities as Megumi). How did she know about me already? "Karl said that Kaname could stay here for a while until he's ready to go back to his house." Mihō concluded.

"He can stay in Megumi's room for now until we set up a room. We were not told that he was coming to stay with us. Uncle told me that he might be arriving soon but none of the others were told about him coming. Does he have to meet with father or uncle before I put him up in Megumi's room?" Yamato wondered.

"I already met with both Lord Richter and Karl last week. I can go straight to Megumi's room now. Karl told me where her room is but I do not feel safe entering the house alone when the others are not aware of my arrival." Kaname said.

"Well I will come back another time if I need to talk again. It was nice meeting you Kaname and Mihō." I said as I left the mansion and headed home.

**End of POV**

Yūma made it back home in no time then headed to his room to think then fell asleep with the thought of meeting Megumi's mother and cousin from her mother's marriage. He could not get the image of Yamato's expression out of his head either. He slept for three hours then got up. He went to see Ruki for the first time in months. He was going to get lectured for his behavior.


End file.
